Tale of Namikaze Naruto
by PeKan
Summary: A strange book called Tale of Uzumaki Naruto was released 4 years after the defeat of Pein. Naruto tries to find out who wrote this book. Oneshot!


I don't own Naruto.

**Tale of Namikaze Naruto**

**

* * *

**

A/N. This is most likely gonna be a oneshot..

It's gonna be Naruto's POV.

____

_Well, it's been four years since I defeated Pein._

_Three years since I returned Sasuke back to Konoha._

_A year since Sakura-chan told me she loved me._

_And a week since a book was released. This book is called "__**Tale of Uzumaki Naruto**__."_

_I read the book and came to the conclusion that no one could have that much about me, not even Sakura-chan or Baa-chan.__There's only one person who knew all of this about me. But, he's been dead for four years. Who wrote this book? I must find out._

_

* * *

_

As I walked to the Baa-chan's office, I ran into Sakura-chan. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan" I said.

She spoke, "Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Where're you going?"

"I'm going to Baa-chan's office. I need to talk to her about something."

"Ah, okay, Naruto-kun. I'm going to the hospital for my shift. See you later!" she called out as she walked away. She began to walk back as if she forgot something. "Naruto-kun, I forgot to give you something." she said.

"What?" I curiously asked.

She came up to me and kissed me.

"That." Sakura-chan said as she began to walk away again.

I just gave her one of my signature grins and went back to walking toward the Hokage's tower.

* * *

-knock- -knock-

"Come in!" a scream was heard from inside the red doors.

I entered the door and the blonde with pigtails was sitting at her desk drinking and growling at her paperwork. "Whaddaya need, Naruto?" she asked me in an annoyed tone.

"I want permission to go to the Land of Waves." I told her.

"Why?" was her response.

"I have business there. Please Baa-chan." I said while pouting.

"Fine, fine. Just get out of my hair." She was in a pretty bad mood.

"Arigato." I said as I exited via window.

I heard her scream after me, "USE THE DOOR, BLONDIE!"

I just chuckled to myself and walked toward my appartment.

* * *

My belongings for the mission were packed and I walked out of the Konoha gates.

It took about a day to arrive at the Land of Waves. Passing my bridge was pretty fun. I laughed at the sight of it and bystanders thought I was crazy. I didn't care. I was here to find one my precious people.

I knew the first places I would check. Hot springs, inns, and hotels.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could through fifty or so springs, inns, and hotels. I was beginning to give up when I decided to go to a ramen café. The one right next to the hot springs I just checked. I looked up off the ground and saw a man with long white hair in a ponytail. I gulped and paled. '_Could this be him?' _I thought.

The man mumbled words to himself saying things like 'sequel', 'no, it needs a better name', and 'that might work'. Suddenly, the man jumped up and yelled out, "Perfect!" He had chopstick in one hand and a notebook in the other. His voice sounded so familiar.. I couldn't wait any more. I had to know if it was _him._ "Umm.. Sir.." I stuttered while tapping the man's back. The white-haired man turned his head showing those laugh lines around his mouth, the red streaks coming from his eyes, and the kanji for oil on a metallic forehead protector. _It is him! It is Jiraiya!_ "E-ero - s-senn-in!" I managed to stutter out. The man smiled at me and asked, "How've you been, gaki?"

"F-fine, Ero-s-sennin."_ The damned stuttering just wouldn't go away! _"H-how've y-you be-been?" I asked him. "I've been alright. I released a new book about a week ago." I eased up a little bit, it had been him that wrote the book. I pulled out the black book and waved it in the air in front of him and asked, "This one?" "That's the one!" he cheerfully said. "I've missed you, Ero-sennin." I told him. He muttered something like 'uh-huh' as he wrote something down in his notebook. _The bastard was ignoring me! After four years and death he could've at least talked to me for a bit_! Jiraiya, the longed haired man, asked me, "Gaki, how's the _'_**Tale of Namikaze Naruto'** sound? I'm working on the sequel to my new book."

I just chuckled and answered, "It sounds great, Ero-sennin."

_I was happy. _

_He was alive. _

_And he wasn't as perverted anymore, so I guess I'll have to stop __calling him 'Ero-sennin'._

"Stop staring at me, pervert!" a girl in the ramen shop screamed.

_I guess I was wrong. __He's still the same old Jiraiya._

**End!

* * *

**

**How was it? I've had this in my mind for a few days and wanted to get it out. It's really short.**

**I hope you like it. Later!**

–_PeKan_


End file.
